<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[83line/澈特] 要怎么哄生气的男朋友开心 by Heeteukxx83xx710701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943462">[83line/澈特] 要怎么哄生气的男朋友开心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701'>Heeteukxx83xx710701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[83line/澈特] 要怎么哄生气的男朋友开心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吃醋澈 x 撒娇特<br/>为了安抚我自己心宁的产物<br/>无内容 纯甜小甜饼 一发完<br/>一句话源声</p><p> </p><p>金希澈和朴正洙的家...</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙打开自家大门的时候, 家中的两只小狗意外地没有飞扑到他身上, 就连那只总喜欢慢悠悠走到他脚边蹭他的小蓝猫也没有了踪影, 朴正洙把钥匙随手放在一旁的柜子上, 脱掉脚上的球鞋就走了进去.</p><p> </p><p>穿过小小的走廊, 那只蓝猫正趴在饭桌旁, 看到他就冲他甩了甩尾巴, 朴正洙弯腰摸了摸牠的头, 蓝猫朝着客厅的方向喵了几下, 朴正洙顺着牠的方向看去, 只见两只小狗正乖巧地朝沙发的方向趴在了地上, 而沙发上的男人明显是故意地别过了脸不肯去看他一眼.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙自然知道自家恋人在气什么, 当他看到今天的相片被发出来的时候, 他就已经知道, 等他回到家肯定会有一个吃着醋等他去哄, 而且还扁起嘴像个小孩子一样的恋人在等他回来.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙把外套放在一旁的椅子上, 走到了金希澈的面前, 长腿一跨就坐到了恋人的大腿上, 整张脸埋在金希澈的怀里, 双手轻轻放在金希澈的腰间, 摸着恋人因长期缺乏运动而软绵绵的腰间肉.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈的呼吸稍微顿了一下却依旧不发一言, 朴正洙见恋人气还是没消, 索性把头抬了起来, 鼻尖轻轻抵在金希澈的下巴处, 朴正洙把双手举高环在金希澈的脖子上, 嘟起了嘴唇在恋人的下巴处一下接着一下地轻吻着.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈的眼神明显地褪去了不少怒气, 正当朴正洙以为金希澈已经要消气的时候, 金希澈却在下一秒就把他轻轻推开了, 看着头也不回地往卧室走去的金希澈, 朴正洙急忙从沙发上起身, 跑到刚踏入了卧室的恋人身后.</p><p> </p><p>「叩叩叩...请问我的男朋友是在吃醋吗?」朴正洙从后抱住了金希澈, 试图用装可爱的声音去讨好气在头上的恋人, 虽然快四十岁了还搞这样实在是有点羞耻, 可他知道金希澈就吃这一套.</p><p> </p><p>「废话!那个男人能看到自己男朋友和别人这样抱而不吃醋?」听到朴正洙讨好的语气, 金希澈果然默默地把跨了出去的右腿悄悄挪了回来.</p><p> </p><p>「钟云啊!他刚刚才在我们群里发了和始源正在吃饭的照片耶...」把金希澈的行为看在眼里, 朴正洙忍不住偷偷笑了笑, 环在金希澈腰间的双手又紧了紧.</p><p> </p><p>「我...行!反正我没那么大方...你也不看看你们那照片今天让多少83女孩都爬墙了!」金希澈想起今天在网上看到的那些留言就觉得来气, 放在身旁的双手不知不觉就握成了个拳头状.</p><p> </p><p>「可我只跟你是真的啊!我的心里也只有你啊!」朴正洙趁机钻到金希澈的面前, 双手捧着金希澈的脸与其对视, 金希澈看了看恋人甜甜的梨窝, 又看了看那双笑成了弯月的眼睛, 嘴角开始止不住地微微上扬.</p><p> </p><p>「好啦...别吃弟弟的醋了好不好?始源他喜欢和人有身体的接触你又不是不知道...」朴正洙见金希澈一副努力憋笑的样子, 干脆伸出两根手指把恋人的两边嘴角往上扯了扯.</p><p> </p><p>「好!这件事我先不跟你计较!我们先来说说另一件事!」金希澈转过了朴正洙的身体, 双手在恋人纤细的腰间环了一圈.</p><p> </p><p>「你自己好好看看, 你看看你都瘦成什么样子了?」朴正洙顺着金希澈的视线看向了身前的全身镜, 只见金希澈的双手甚至能把自己过于纤细的腰环上一圈有余.</p><p> </p><p>「最近太忙了...有时候没有胃口可能就少吃了点了吧...你还说呢...上个礼拜拍摄你都不多帮我分担一下, 还一直吵着我要剧透..」朴正洙委屈地向镜子里的金希澈皱了下鼻子.</p><p> </p><p>「我那不是在逗你开心嘛...你自己没有发现吗?ELF都说你回头看我的时候笑得很甜耶..」金希澈把下巴搁在朴正洙的肩膀上, 搂着人的腰在镜子面前扭动着.</p><p> </p><p>「我才没有!」朴正洙被金希澈逗得羞红了脸, 金希澈被镜子里恋人的反应可爱到, 脸颊上忍不住挂上了大大的酒窝.</p><p> </p><p>「澈啊...我饿了....」朴正洙扭过了头在金希澈的唇上轻吻了下, 金希澈反应过来, 迅速把怀里的人转过了身.</p><p> </p><p>「真的?那特儿想吃点什么?冰箱里有我今天中午吃剩的炒饭还有猪手你要不要吃?我去热一下很快的, 五分钟就能吃了!」金希澈见朴正洙点了点头, 转身就往厨房跑去, 朴正洙看着金希澈紧张兮兮的样子, 忍不住噗的一声就笑了出来, 还没等朴正洙笑完, 没走两步的金希澈就又回了头.</p><p> </p><p>「先让我吃饱一点!」金希澈一手扣紧了朴正洙的腰就吻了上去, 直到朴正洙被吻到脸颊泛红, 金希澈才舍得把人放开.</p><p> </p><p>家里三只宠物一直趴在门外看着他们, 见金希澈连跑带跳地往厨房跑去, 希范优雅地甩着长尾巴跟在金希澈的身后, 走了几步还不忘回头看了一眼朴正洙, 彷彿在跟朴正洙保证会把金希澈看好不让人把厨房烧掉一样.</p><p> </p><p>「空儿啊...他真的很爱你啊爸我对吧?」朴正洙把跑到他的脚边的白色小狗抱了起来, 手温柔地顺着小狗的毛, 家里另一只小狗见状也跑到了他的脚边趴着他的裤管, 朴正洙腾空了一只手把另一只小狗也抱了起来, 两只小狗感情好, 双双躺在朴正洙的怀里舔着对方的毛.</p><p> </p><p>「伏儿啊...你也同意对吧?那你知道吗?我啊...也是真的很爱你啊爸呢...」小狗听到朴正洙的话, 伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸, 彷彿在向朴正洙表达着他的认同.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙啊!要不要也吃点泡菜煎蛋?我前几天跟白钟元老师学的!很好吃的喔!」金希澈的声音从厨房里传来, 朴正洙把怀里的两只小狗放回到地上, 走到厨房把脸埋在了恋人的后背上.</p><p> </p><p>「内!澈儿煮什么我都喜欢吃!」朴正洙把环在金希澈腰上的手收紧了一些, 被抱得紧紧的人忍不住扬起了嘴角.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>